


A Poem from a Blind Hero

by Kaia_Kasumi



Series: Daredevil Villanelles [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mattimir, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A villanelle in Matt's POV about his and Vladimir's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem from a Blind Hero

Why don’t we have a little chat?  
So you can spill all of Frit’s secrets  
And become the Vladimir to my Matt

Cruel words of Russian origin you spat  
But you need not say them, I know my own demons  
All I want is to have a little chat

What you say holds no lash, they’re flat  
One day you’ll realize they are needless  
For soon you’ll be the Vladimir to my Matt

My reluctance to kill is not a weakness  
Nor is it something to laugh at  
So instead let’s have a nice chat

This relationship we will craft  
Will never be part of my regrets  
So be the Vladimir to my Matt

Our lives might be shrouded in black,  
Shattered; but together we’ll pick up the pieces  
Once we have a little chat  
You’ll be the Vladimir to my Matt


End file.
